1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a pixel circuit implemented using N-type transistors, an organic electro-luminescent display apparatus, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of flat panel display apparatuses is an organic electro-luminescent display which displays images by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light by the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic electro-luminescent display apparatus has high response speed and low power consumption. The organic electro-luminescent display apparatus applies a data driving signal according to input data to a plurality of pixel circuits. The data driving signal controls the brightness of each pixel and thereby a corresponding image to a user is provided.